Surreptitious
by obsessionary
Summary: Piko and Len were best friends who started dating, but after they started dating, they found out that they were soon-to-be stepbrothers. How will Piko cope if no one can accept him, especially now that Rin, Neru, his stepmom, and his dad are all against him? He has to stay with Len of course, but some things still have to be kept as secrets.
1. Chapter 1

I sat quietly and waited for time to go by. I hate school. I hate everything. Except for Len.

I doodled a little kitty on my notebook paper when I felt him tap my shoulder. His crystal blue eyes sparkled at me.

"I wanna go to your house." He said. His soft yellow hair bounced in its high ponytail. I noticed he had a little ribbon on it.

"Then come over later when this stupid school day is over." I mumbled.

He turned to face me and pinched my cheek. "Aww, is Piko-Kun sad?"

"No.." I muttered. I scratched my inner wrist with my sharp black nail.

"NO! See, there IS something wrong!" Len shouted.

Suddenly the teacher came and pulled Len away with his desk and chair. "STOP. TALKING."

He reached his hand out to me dramatically. I laughed softly. He always makes me laugh when I'm in a bad mood.

A few kids snickered and pointed at us. Most of them were boys.

A/N: This one was written when I was 12.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Still 12)  
The school day was finally over, and I thanked The Lord it was Friday.

I had already done my homework and told my mom Len was coming. She didn't really care, she just groaned and pushed me away because she was drunk and depressed.

I sat at my computer desk and put my head down. I started to cry.

I cry often. My mom is always drunk and depressed because she used to be famous and there was a huge competition between her and some famous lady named Lily. So she never really cares about me. I swear she loves her booze more than she loves her own son. My dad is in rehab for drugs of all kinds. He's been there for a while, and he's coming out soon. I like him better than my mom, but deep down I really do love them.

Then I get bullied at school. I don't understand why highschoolers have to bother the middle school kids. They call me emo fag and push me and kick me. I can't defend myself.

That's where Len comes in. He'll "fight" them-aka, get beat up so I can run away. He IS pretty popular, so he can do whatever he wants and still look like the king.

After saving me for the first time, he had a bloody nose and his eye was swollen shut. I felt so bad, but he just hugged me.

Ever since that time, I've been known as Len Kagamine's sidekick. I love him, truly, but I feel so useless. I wanna repay him.

My mom screamed something I couldn't hear. Len was here.

I stood up and opened my bedroom door. He was at the top of the staircase. He carried a big luggage.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sleeping over for the whole weekend!" He screeched. He flung the luggage onto the creaky wood floor and trudged into my room with it.

He shut the door and locked it. His cheery face changed into a dark expression. His hands reached up to cup my cheeks.

I felt them heat up under his fingers. He wiped my tears away.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

I felt my lip quiver. We were so close, I could tell I was taller than him by about an inch.

He put my head down on his shoulder and let me sob uncontrollably. He was used to my annoying fits.


	3. Chapter 3

After my waterworks, we started playing games and being obnoxious. I left Len alone playing games and told him I'll be back.

I stripped and hopped in the shower. The burning hot water turned my albino skin bright red. I sighed and lathered myself in body wash. I watched the suds tornado down the drain. I mixed my shampoo and conditioner together on my head and swirled it around until it was clean. Then I rinsed.

Someone knocked on the door. I freaked out and jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. I realized I didn't haVE ANY CLOTHES.

I cracked the door open. It was Len.

"The Xbox is being weird!" He whined:

"Wait, Len! I have no clothes.." I whispered.

He looked dazed. He was staring straight into my eyes. He reached his arm out for me to grab and pulled me all the way to my room.

He locked the door behind him, and suddenly pushed me right up against it.

What the hell is he doing? I'm blushing AGAIN.

He cupped my cheek with his right hand and let his left hand trail down to my chest.

"What?" I mumbled, defenseless.

"You look beautiful," He began. He was blushing as well. "You.. Why do you straighten your hair?"

My heart was going berserk. This moment-It was disgusting. Why did I enjoy it?

"To cover my eye.."

He took his free hand off my chest and pulled away my bangs, which were now thick white curls. My breathing was heavy.

His eyes widened, and if possible, they got even bluer.

"It's green!" He shouted. He laughed in awe and disbelief. "This one is green!"

"You LIKE that!?" I asked.

"Of course! You have heterochromia! That's-That's sexy!"

I snickered and punched him on the shoulder. I pushed him away and went to get clothes.

I never believe Len when it comes to things like that because he went through a I-Have-No-Idea-Who-You-Are-But-We-Should-Date phase. So why was I blushing so much..?

I grabbed some boxers and a white t-shirt. I walked towards the door when Len made a crazy face.

"Piko, your t-t-towel..!" He shrieked.


End file.
